Dulce Veneno
by Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel
Summary: In 2046 there is an outbreak in New York, Callie Torres is forced to work for a local drug dealer or her family will be in danger. Even with her world crashing down around her, can she still find love?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The fic was written by '__Purple Reptar' __and myself. First co-writing experience! And I, (RSWS), really hope people enjoy it. This first chapter is not too, too long for the simple fact that we'd like to see if people actually feel that its worth continuing, that being said, reviews would be gladly appreciated. Funny thing is we actually finised writing this a while back, but it took us forever to come up with the darn title! Anywho, here it is!_

_Chapter one_

* * *

><p>New York, one of the most beautiful chaotic places in the United States. The neon lights and city cars rushing through Times Square, honking their horns angrily at yet another traffic jam, immensely tall skyscrapers touching the clouds in the bright blue sky above, giving you that enclosed feeling. Busy streets filled with yellow cabs hauling business men and other locals to work. Sidewalks always accompanied by hundreds of pedestrians, window shopping for their favorite designers. The New York air is polluted with chatter and gossip of the latest celebrity dish and stock market numbers.<p>

But, New York now in 2046 it is far from beautiful and the only thing chaotic is the millions of people who are dropping dead in the middle of the streets, at random hours of the day. The sky is no longer blue and the only time you see clouds is when a harsh storm rolls in from the west. The sky now a dark green pigment with dark gray specs spotted within it, as if God took a gray magic marker and decided to color one evening.

The streets that were once filled with cars piled twenty blocks back were now deserted. Those cars lay in various places, some crashed into the side of local buildings, and others tipped upside down, brunt from the explosion as the driver crashed. The noise and chaos that was once New York was gone, it was quiet, dead quiet.

The only sounds that could be heard were of the people walking around aimlessly struggling to stay alive as they slowly subtracted their number from the New York's population, which was quickly decreasing by the day.

Their bodies lay limp on the sidewalk, in the middle of the streets, alley ways and in cars. None of them knowing when their time was up and they were going to die. New York was now a wasteland and a feeding ground for rabies infested rats, because of a disease called Kahniziem-Azothermia and a local drug dealer Alex Karev took it upon himself to take advantage of the infected people of New York. By recruiting a strong team to help him, retrieve uninfected blood and money from his customers.

The uninfected blood helped the infected humans ease their pain, but the numbness was only temporary, and Alex knew he needed more or he was going to lose money, he wanted the cure and with the help of his team that is what he was going to get.

"Where's the fuckin' safe?" Callie yells mustering up the most threatening voice she could manage.

"I don't know." the small man whimpers lifting is hands in a defeated manner as he watches Mark press the knife harder against his wife's neck. A loud bang causes everyone to redirect their attention to the direction of the noise.

"Found it!" Burke yells from the child's room. "I need the combination."

"What is it?" Callie returns her gaze to the weeping man.

"I-I-I don't remember," he cries.

"Oh, y-y-you don't know?" Callie mocks his stuttering, "Well maybe your wife's dead carcass will help refresh your fucking memory," Callie shouts angrily, cocking her gun and raising it to point directly at his wife's head, causing Mark to loosen his grip on the woman and take a step back.

"No! Please!" his high pitched cries pierce the Latina's ears like freshly sharpened daggers.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING COMBINATION!" she seethes, turning her pistol sideways she refocuses her attention on the woman's violently shaking body.

"George!" the woman cries hysterically. At the sight of Callie's finger moving toward the trigger, she squeezes her eyes shut, silently praying for a miracle of sorts.

"PLEASE!" he cried.

"You've got three seconds...3..." Callie starts her count down.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die, Please God help me…" The woman's hysterical sobs start to pose a threat to Callie's composure.

"2!..." Callie shouts, hoping that no one was able to detect the slight waver in her voice.

"I REMEMBER NOW! I REMEMBER! DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE!" George pleads, failing his arms about signifying he'd been ready and willing to co-operate with Callie's request. Callie felt her relief set in immediately. Mark grabbed hold of the woman once again. Grabbing a fist full of her hair tightly, he swiftly brings his blade back to the side of her neck. She turned her attention back to George, fixing him with a questioning glare as she waited for the combination numbers to be voiced. "Uhm I-it's twenty-two ahh...uhm thirty no uhm twenty-two, thirty-five... uhm... it's uhh...oh God please ...uhm it's..." George stutters, his voice getting louder as the panic starts setting yet again when he sees Callie lift and then point her gun at is wife for the second time.

" SIX!" His wife screams! "Twenty-two, thirty-five, six!"

"Got it!" shouts Burke. He carelessly tosses the few stacks of cash and the diamond ring he finds inside the safe into a black duffel bag before heading out to the join the others in the living room.

"Only had a couple hundreds eight, maybe nine hundred at the most. Karev's going to be really pissed," he says handing the bag to Callie

"Check the drawers in their room" Callie ordered Burke as she hands him back the duffel bag.

"My pleasure." He smirks devilishly. Locking eyes with George's wife, he extends his arm out to swipe off all the family photos and expensive vases off the fireplace causing the items to fall to the floor and shatter.

George and his wife both gasp at Burke's actions.

"Maybe if you'd paid your debt on time we wouldn't have to trash the place, now would we?" Callie says as she pushes the smaller man roughly against the wall.

George violently shakes his head as he clenches his eyes shut blinking away unshed tears of fear.

"I thought I asked you a question?" Callie pushes him against the wall yet again.

"Yes…Yes…I'm sorry I'll pay on time from now on. Please don't hurt us." He cries reaching for his wife's hand.

"Find anything else?" Mark asks Burke as he makes his way back into the living room.

"No a couple necklaces that probably aren't worth shit and a few twenties." He answers and lifts up the black duffel bag.

"Please don't hurt us." George pleads again.

"We're not going to hurt you, at least not this time." Callie quickly lets George go and looks over to Mark telling him to release his wife.

Mark and Burke follow the Latina to the front door, the two men walk outside.

"O'Malley!" Callie yells getting the shaken mans attention.

The short man looks up into her darkened hollow eyes.

She raises her gun slowly and cocks it to the side, with one swift flick of her index finger she sent a bullet flying across the room, landing right between George and his wife's head in the middle of the wall.

Callie lowered her gun slowly, "Next time that will be you." She says coldly as she slams the front door shut.

The three of them made their way back to Karev's warehouse in downtown New York. The atmosphere was dark and haunting. The sky was almost a charcoal black and the air was bitter. The long gray abandoned building was decorated with colorful graffiti from local artists. The sidewalks outside were covered with trash, even a few dead bodies.

"Did O'Malley cooperate?" Alex asks them while he jumps down from the car hood he was sitting on.

"No, we had to rough him up a little. Torres here almost killed his old lady this time." Mark laughs as he nudges the Latina with his shoulder.

"I wasn't really going to shoot her." Callie protests.

Alex stares at the Latina as he saunters over to her, sizing her up like a predator would its prey. "Of course you would have, you're the cold hearted, bad-ass I molded you into. You're just like me." He says stepping closer, lifting a finger to trace lightly down the valley between Callie's breasts. "You are my creation. I made you. You're mine" He says with an evil glint in his eye that's strong enough to make Callie visibly shiver.

"I do not belong to anyone. And I am no one's fuckin' property to claim," swatting his hand away, she takes a step back. Karev all but lunges at her, grabbing her chin roughly, squeezing the soft flesh between is thumb and index finger.

"You. Are. My. Property. Until your father pays off his debt, I own you." He breathes, his breath washing across her face. Before Callie could even reply she felt his lips roughly press against her own, his hand entangled in her shoulder length raven colored locks.

"Stop" She grunts loudly against his lips, pushing him away with all the force she could convene. She could feel the tears and anger building up within her. As they locked gazes, she felt her fists tighten at the sound of Karev's taunting laughter. She watched him push himself up from of the car she'd pushed him on to his lecherous smirk causing her temperature to skyrocket.

She wanted nothing more than to snatch the gun from her back pocket and send a bullet right through the middle of his satanic eyes. She fought the urge, knowing that if she would have tried anything, she'd regret it instantly since Karev's got an army of men that would take her out the moment she seemed to pose a threat and her own army only consisted of herself and Mark. With that thought in mind she forced herself to keep the violent tears at bay. She angrily stalked off, seeking the sad excuse for a room that Alex had given her when she'd arrived 7 years ago.

On the walk there she could no longer contain the tears. On nights like these, she'd contemplate running away, but would always decide against it. She knew they would find her and that if by some miracle Alex's minions didn't find her, they'd go after her family. She was stuck. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that her father would stay true to his word and come for her soon.

"Pronto nos encontraremos otra extraсo mucho papa," She whispers as the tears slide swiftly down her reddened cheeks.

* * *

><p><em> Let us know what you think :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming concrit is more than welcome!

Chapter 2

Twenty-four year old Arizona Robbins grew up in New York with her parents Daniel and Barbara Robbins, Daniel a scientist and Barbara a housewife. Growing up, Arizona was her parents pride and joy. She was always well behaved and succeeded in everything she did. When Arizona was five her mother got pregnant with her brother Timothy, the moment Tim was born his sister adored him and vowed to always protect him as best she could. As they got older the two of them were inseparable, and became best friends.

Arizona had a life before 2046 she was top of her class in high school and in college, she even made valedictorian. Her speech was one for the books. After college she moved out of her parent's house in New York, she always loved science her father was a scientist and he'd always made a big deal about how certain things and chemicals affected the human body. Even though her father wanted her to follow in his footsteps, Arizona had other plans for her future. After college she set out on her long journey to med school at John Hopkins. At least she thought it would be a long journey. All it took was one phone call and her life was changed forever.

_It was Arizona's first day of her second year at John Hopkins, she was excited, but mostly nervous, and she always got first day jitters when she started something new. Her friend Julie and she were on their way to their Medicine and Science History course. The courtyard was filled with hundreds of students talking and rushing to class, a tall guy in a red high school varsity jacket roughly bumped into Arizona's shoulder as he ran past causing her to spill her coffee a little._

"_Ow!" Arizona rubbed her shoulder with her free hand and checked to see if any of her coffee had spilt on her, she smiled when she saw it didn't._

"_JERK!" Julie yelled at the guy. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde sighed. _

"_So I heard Hanson is a real hard ass." Julie told the blonde._

"_Yeah I heard the same thing, but we can handle him." Arizona smiled up at her friend using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun._

"_You're always so positive Robbins, when I grow up I want to be just like you." Julie joked and nudged Arizona playfully._

"_Hahaha." Arizona mocked._

"_So..." Julie started but was cut off by the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme playing in the blonde's pocket._

_Julie laughed at her friends chosen ringtone for her father. Julie has asked her to change it a million times because it makes her look like a complete nerd, but Arizona always refused, it was an inside joke between she and her father._

_Arizona balanced her bag on her right shoulder, switched her coffee over to her left hand, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to answer it._

"_Hey dad what's up?" She took a sip of her coffee._

"_Arizona I know that you are in the middle of your first semester, but I need you to come home sweetie." Daniel's voice was shaky._

"_What, home to New York? Dad is everything alright? Mom? Tim?" Arizona stopped walking._

"_Arizona?" Julie stopped and looked back at the blonde. Seeing the worried look that was washed over Arizona's face, Julie stepped closer to her. "What is it?" Julie asked._

"_We can talk more when you get here kiddo." Daniel sniffed._

"_No dad tell me what is going on, I won't get on that plane unless I know." Arizona's concern quickly turned into anger._

"_Arizona!" Daniel sternly said._

"_Dad!" The blonde mocked her fathers tone._

"_It's better if you just come here first, I already bought your plane ticket and you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He informed her._

"_Fine…but Dad just tell me please." Arizona begged._

"_It's Tim." Daniel choked._

"_Tim? What happened to him?" Arizona's breath caught in her throat as she thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to her little brother._

"_He…he di...died Arizona." Daniel stuttered._

_Arizona dropped her half full coffee cup; Julie watched as the cup fell to the ground and the brown liquid poured out onto the sidewalk forming an uneven puddle. She would have dropped her phone if it wasn't pressed against her ear so tightly. She was silent for a few more seconds 'Tim is dead? How?' She thought._

"_Arizona, I know this is hard for you, it is very hard for your mother and me…"_

"_How?" Arizona cut him off._

"_Come home and we'll talk about it then, okay honey?" Daniel cleared his throat._

"_No!" Arizona protested. "Tell me!" She demanded._

_He didn't answer all she could hear was him breathing on the other end of the phone._

"_Dad!" Arizona's voice was laced with hurt and confusion._

"_The…there has been an outbreak, it started a couple years ago, we…we didn't know Tim was sick until a few months ago…"_

"_A FEW MONTHS AGO!" Arizona didn't mean to raise her voice. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" She was hurt._

"_I know we should have told you, but you knowing wouldn't have changed anything for Timothy."_

"_No, but I could've been there with him. I could have said goodbye." Tears poured out of her blue eyes._

"_He wasn't the same, you wouldn't have wanted to see him that way, please just come home." Daniels voice cracked again._

"_Okay." Arizona nodded and swallowed the dry lump in her throat._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, I love you bumble bee."_

"_I love you too." The blonde whispered and hung up the phone. She dropped her bag and gripped her knees. Julie kneeled down beside her. "Arizona, what's going on?" She gently rubbed Arizonas back. _

"_My…my brother…Tim he...he is dead and I have to go back to New York." Arizona cried into her hands._

"_Oh Arizona, I'm so sorry, do you want me to come with you, I will." Julie offered._

"_No…no." The blonde shook her head and stood up. "Thank you, but I'll be okay. I…I probably won't be back to finish this semester, I need to be there with my family." Arizona sniffed, wiping her face with her shirt._

"_Okay." The brunette nodded._

"_Um I'm going to go back to the apartment and pack. I can…can't go to class right now." Arizona shook her head and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall again._

"_Of course." Julie grabbed the blondes' bag up off the ground; it was wet from the puddle of the coffee that spilled out of Arizona's white cup. "Let me help you pack and I'll take you to the airport in the morning."_

"_Julie you don't have to…"_

"_I want to, come on." Julie wrapped one arm around the blonde._

"_Thank you." Arizona smiled sadly as they walked back to their apartment._

_**The Next Morning**_

_Arizona and Julie sat inside ___Baltimore Washington_____International ___Airport___, it was early in the morning so the airport wasn't that crowded, it was quiet and that wasn't what Arizona needed or wanted. She wanted to keep her mind off of Tim and the outbreak that killed him. The same outbreak she knew nothing about, but was about to board a plane and walk right in the middle of it._

"_Hey." Julie grabbed Arizona's knee, the blonde looked up at her. "You call me if you ever need me."_

"_I will thank you." Arizona squeezed her hand._

"_Flight 146 to New York is now boarding." The blonde heard the man say over the intercom._

"_That's me." Arizona stood up and wiped away a few tears._

"_Come here." Julie pulled her into a hug. "Send my love and condolences to your folks okay." Arizona nodded against the brunette's shoulder._

"_Everything will be okay." Julie assured her._

'_I hope you're right.' Arizona thought to herself._

"_Last call for flight 146 to New York," Echoed through out the airport._

"_I got to go." Arizona pulled away and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Julie's cheek. "Thank you Jules, for everything. _

_Julie smiled and nodded silently telling the blonde she doesn't have to thank her for anything._

_Arizona took a deep breath and slowly walked to the terminal to board her plane._

When her father died from the outbreak a not long after Tim he'd left Arizona his lab and the research he'd been working on ever since he'd found out about Timothy's condition. After countless nights Daniel had spent working after hours at his lab he was able to come up with mixture that could be of great use to the infected individuals of New York. The concoction only served as a temporary, relief from the pain Kahniziem caused. It had similar effects of what uninfected human blood could do, but it kept the pain away longer and it didn't result in an uninfected human having to be drained of his or her blood. Specifically, the concoction stopped the severe stomach pains, the frequent vomiting, and it lessened the balance dysfunctions. Daniel started to make more and more copies of the concoction hoping that he and the other people in his lab would be able to help him make enough to supply the entire state, deciding to keep the news of the medicine under wraps until they'd produced a big enough supply for everyone. During the copying process Daniel noticed, from treating Timothy with the medicine, that while the medicine helped a great deal with the pain it hadn't, at all, helped slow the progression of the disease. Timothy started to develop intense hallucinations, seizures, severe speech impairment, his skin became pale and his body had become riddled with unsightly sores. Instead of getting the medicine out to the rest of New York, Daniel thought that he could use what he'd learn from his research and turn his concoction into a cure. He'd been so hell-bent on finding the cure that he failed to come home some nights, he hadn't noticed that Tim's condition had fully progressed into Kahniziem type four, and that his life was quickly slipping away.

When Tim died, Daniel hadn't had the heart to work on anything any longer. He and his wife had discovered that they'd both been infected and had quickly been progressing to type three. When Arizona had arrived for Tim's funeral they'd notified her of their conditions and immediately started taking the steps to make sure that Arizona wouldn't become infected. While Daniel worked hard at coming up with a cure he had also come up with a vaccine that would prevent uninfected humans from getting the disease. Before Daniel died he'd gotten Arizona caught up to what he'd been doing in order find the cure, being a fast learner, Arizona had picked up thing very quickly. She gave her father that extra push he'd needed to start searching for the cure yet again, she began working alongside him. When her father died, leaving her the lab in his will, Arizona vowed to be his successor. She was determined to find the antidote for her mother, who's life had been hanging on by a thread.

_**Present Day**_

"Grey, bring me one of my father's samples from the freezer." Arizona called out to the brunette. She had had been up working in her father's lab well past two a.m with the help of Lexie Grey. Everyone else had gone home hours earlier.

"Sure." Lexie said before returning with the sample Arizona requested. "You know you worked really hard today, we should really just call it a night and get some rest.

"I can't I feel like I'm practically right on the verge of finding the cure," She turned to face Lexie, instantly catching sight of her tired eyes. "But you're welcome to go. I'll be fine here on my own." She smiled sweetly before turning back to her work, combining her father's concoction with one of her own. "Besides, you have your sister to go look after. How has she been doing any way?" The blonde asked, referring to Lexie's ill older sister Meredith.

"Now you know I'm not leaving here without you. If I go, you'd end up spending the night here like you did last time, and I'm not having that. As much as I've grown to love you, I surely did not love walking in on you half naked, hunched over on the desk, and laying in a small, but significant puddle of your own drool." Lexie snickered, recalling the events of last Thursday morning. "Besides, tonight she's with Sadie. And she's been doing ok, as good as can be expected."

"Hey! It was super hot in here that night, and I was dead tired. I just past out in the middle of working." Arizona pouted. "And glad to hear that she's ok."

"Oh really, hmm I wonder why you were so dead tired." Lexie presses her index finger to her chin, pretending to ponder possibilities of why.

"Okay, okay. We can leave," The blonde whined. "Riiight after…. I test this." Arizona scooped up the vile with the newly mixed concoction inside and playfully scurried over to one of the infected lab rats.

"No! Arizonaaaa…" The brunette protests.

"Really, really quickly I promise, and then we can leave." The blonde says. "Hi there buddy." Arizona directs her attention to the lab rat that had type four of Kahniziem as she attempts to lift him from the tank. "C'mon Wilbur. I'm pretty sure I've got something that's going to make you all better." Arizona brings him over to the counter top. "Lex, can you hold him while I get this into the needle?" She shakes the vile at her Lab assistant.

"Suree." She say's sarcastically. "Here's hoping this gets me out of here and into my bed sooner." Lexie lifts says to Wilbur.

"Okay, hold him still." Arizona presses the plunger of the needle forward, assuring that there's no air inside the barrel before injecting the fluid into Wilbur. Within a few minutes of observing Wilbur's actions the two scientists began realizing that Wilbur's symptoms were disappearing. His jerky movements, violent shivering, his erratic breathing evened out, and his rapid heartbeat returned to normal. With a megawatt smile painted on her face, Arizona turned to Lexie who'd had tears brimming in her pretty brown eyes. "We did it! Oh my God! We really did it Lexie." She enveloped the, now crying, woman into a tight embrace.

"You did it!" She replied hugging the blonde tighter. She couldn't help but cry harder knowing that Arizona had just found the antidote, knowing that her sister would finally be able to go back to being her old self, knowing that she, herself would finally be cured. "I can't believe you found the cure." The brunette jumped up and down excitedly, still in Arizona's embrace.

"We did it. There's no way I could have done this without you." Arizona gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before backing away to admire Wilbur's changes once more.

"I can't wait to get home and tell Meredith." Lexie said, wiping away her tears.

"Maybe we shouldn't get anyone else's hopes up just yet. We will come back tomorrow morning and monitor Wilbur closely making sure the changes stay the way they are." The blonde said calmly.

"Yea, you're right, you're right, just one more time please? Just for the fun of it?" Lexie squealed, looking as if she would burst with excitement.

"Oh what the hell," she lifts her arm in defeat, before joining Lexie in a victory dance.

_**Alex's warehouse **_

"Hey boss, a little birdie just told me that there's a lab uptown that has some drug that works even better than the uninfected blood does." Burke informs Karev. The lighter skinned man finishes up with what he'd been tinkering with under the hood of his most prized possession. Jaz, he'd often referred to the old car as. Placing a hand on the hood of the dark blue 2011 Lotus Elise SC, he lifted his head from the underneath and shut the hood. He grabbed the nearest towel to wipe the grime off his hands.

"Are your sources legit?" He directed his attentions to Burke, as he leaned back against the car.

"Of course brother, my sources are always legit. You know that." Burke replied cockily.

"Call me your fucking brother again and I'll cut your fuckin' dick clean off ya. And no your sources are not always legit, need I remind you that you almost cost me half my best agents on that botched mission you suggested we'd do two years ago. You better not be shittin' me this time."

"No, boss this, this is legit." Karev's agent replied, his earlier confidence seemed to have diminished and had been replaced with fear of the consequence of another faulty source.

"Go fill Torres, Avery, and Sloan in on the whereabouts and the mission. Tomorrow night I want you guys to head out. As always, Torres will be givin' orders. Since you shitheads always seem to fuck shit up.

"Yes boss," Burke practically seethed; he'd never liked Callie in the first place. From the moment she'd been sworn in he'd given her a hard time. Burke set off to go inform the others.

"Finally I'll be getting the money that I deserve; they better not screw this up." Karev smiled a devilish grin to himself, before grabbing a wrench, situating himself on a creeper, and sliding underneath the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Purple Reptar is ah-mazing! Enjoy :)_**

**_Unbeta'd_**

Chapter 3

After her amazing life changing discovery last night, Arizona wanted to tell everyone to take the day off and spend time with their loved ones, but she shook that idea when she remembered most of their family members are indeed infected. And plus she needed them to start right away testing the cure a few more times and for them to make copies of it, to speed up the process of getting it out of her lab so she can provide as much as she can for the people of New York.

Everyone sat around in the average size lab, Arizona only called for a couple people today she wouldn't need all hands on deck until they started producing the copies, which she was hoping would be in the next couple days. While her assistants sat around and fumbled with random clipboards and test tubes as they waited for her instructions, the blonde went into her small office to read over her fathers and hers research one more time.

A few minutes later Callie and the rest of the team Alex assigned her, showed up to the lab, they were given strict orders to grab anything that looked useful, and to take the scientist behind the research. Alex also told them to spare nobody who gets in their way, "this isn't kindergarten camp, you have a gun use it if you have to….don't be a bunch of pussies or I'll shoot you myself." were his exact words to the four of them before they headed uptown.

Avery, a tall handsome light skinned black man, with heart melting gray eyes stood guard at the main entrance, not that they were worried anyone would catch them, nobody ever leaves there house in this part of town. He was there to keep a close ear inside just in case things don't go as well as they intended.

Callie opens the large old black door and leads the other two men inside the building, all four of them are clad in all black, and their faces are covered with thick black ski masks to cover their identities for the time being.

"Sloan," Callie whispers getting his attention as they walk down the short hallway.

"Yeah?" Mark asks looking down the hall at the door he guesses is Arizona's lab.

"I need you to stay out here and watch from the outside, if you think you're needed then you can proceed, other than that stay at your post." Callie strictly tells him.

Mark nods in understanding, he wanted to disagree with the brunettes command, but Alex did put her in charge so he couldn't argue with her if he wanted too.

Callie and Burke stop at the closed door, "You get the supplies and I'll get the scientist or whatever he is." The Latina shook her head. Burke nods but as soon as the brunette looks away he rolls his eyes and slowly follows her into the lab.

A few seconds pass and still nobody notices there presence, Burke holds his gun tight and looks over to his left at Callie who was trying to figure out which one of Arizonas assistants were in charge. Burke not watching where he is going backs into one of the extra supply tables with empty beakers and sample trays, causing most of its contents to crash to the floor, receiving the attention of both Percy and Reed. Not seeing the other mans gun because Burkes back was to him and paying no attention to his odd attire, Percy steps away from the table he was working at, "You can't be in here, you need to leave." He told Burke.

Burke turns around and wastes no time in pointing his gun at the younger gentlemen, Percy swallows hard and holds up his hand signifying that he doesn't want any trouble. Burke smirks to himself, and steps closer to the obviously frightened man. "Please don't hurt me…jus…just take whatever you…you…want. Just please don't hurt us." Percy shakily tells him as he looks over at Reed who was frozen where she stood.

Burke ignores his pleas, "Whose in charge?" He lowers his finger down to the trigger when Percy doesn't answer him. "I said who's in charge?" Burke asks him again this time expecting a quicker answer.

Percy shakes his head in the direction of Arizonas office, "Um…she, she is." He stutters. Burke nods over at Callie signaling her to go in there. The Latina takes a deep breath and waits a few seconds before slowly walking to where the blonde was currently reading, oblivious to what was going on around her.

The brunette slowly turns the door knob and slams the door open against the inside wall, catching the blondes attention, "What the hell?" Arizona mutters as she looks up to see what she assumed was a masked man. "Um…who are you? What do you want?" Arizona stutters the normal questions a victim in her situation might mutter. Callie doesn't say anything she just stands there staring at Arizona contemplating how she was going to go about this.

Arizona stands up and grabs her cell phone off her desk; she starts to dial 911 but shakes her head and stops, 'It'd be helpful if there were cops to actually call, Arizona,' she sighs and sets her phone back down. "Listen whatever it is you want you can have it just please don't hurt me or anyone else." She calmly tells the brunette.

Callie ignores her and walks around the desk so she is standing in front of the blonde, "Please…." Arizona cries as Callie looks away from her and grabs her by the arm forcing her out the door.

"Put them all in bag…don't make me tell you twice." Burke orders and throws the black duffle bag down at Percy's feet. "Every single one of them and if you do it fast enough I might not kill you….or I might." He laughs.

Percy shakily grabs the bag from the floor and sets it on the lab counter; he secretly looks over at Reed begging her to do something, with his eyes. Reed gets the hint and thinks fast on her feet, the small woman jumps onto Burkes back and reaches for the small black gun tightly in his strong grasp. "What the fuck! " Burke mutters as he struggles to get her off his back and as she struggles to grab his gun from him. "GET OFF!" He groans and throws his back and Reed into the wall behind them. "Ow!" She cries as the piercing pain bolts through her spine.

Percy stops watching the two struggle, he runs over to Burke who was still trying to get the short woman off his back, Reed looks up into Percy's eyes as he kicks Burke right between the legs causing him to drop to his knees, dropping his gun and Reed with him.

Reed stammers on the ground and picks up the gun from beside Burke who was pissed off even more now. She points his own gun at him; he stands up and comically looks at her in disbelief, he laughs, "What is a little girl like you going to do with that gun? Give it back…" Reed shakes her head and shakes the gun at him as she backs up next to Percy. "Come on baby give me my gun and nobody will get hurt…" Burke holds his hand out to retrieve his gun. "You're not really going to shoot me so you're wasting both our times, give me the fucking gun!" He raises his voice in annoyance.

Reed closes her eyes and pulls the trigger the back fire jerks her hand back causing the gun to drop to the ground and the shot ended up going through the wall and way out of reach of the enraged man in front of her.

Burke shakes his head picks up his gun and pushes Reed to the floor, Percy stepped in front of him trying to protect his friend, "What are you going to do?" Burke asks as he pushes the front of his gun into Percy's cheek. Percy shakes his head and steps back, "That's what I thought get your ass back over there and fill that duffel bag…..while I take care of little miss trigger happy." He stares at her smirking.

"Bitch. How. Dare. You. Try to. Fucking. Shoot me," He punctured each word with a hardy kick to the small woman's ribs and stomach. "That's the worse mistake of your pathetic life." He spats.

Percy not being able to stand to watch Burke treat her like that, drops the vile in his hand and pushes burke against the wall, "RUN RUN REED GO!" he yells. Reed slowly gets to her feet crouching down holding her stomach as she runs to the door, but Mark catches her by surprise. She stops and looks back at Percy who was still holding Burke against the wall. Mark smiles at her "I was getting kind of bored out there, I'm glad you decided to cause some problems for us." He points his gun in the air and without thinking pulls the trigger shooting Reed square in the head, her small body falls to the ground, and her eyes wide open a large puddle of blood forming around her.

"Where did you think you were going?" He cockily asks her limp body and walks over to Burke, who now had full control of Percy and was back to putting all of the vials in the bag, this time with Burkes gun to his head.

"Man that little one was cute sucks I had to kill her."

Burke rolls his eyes and jabs his gun into the back of Percy's head. "Hurry up." He demands.

Arizona stands outside of her office door in utter fear; she watched the whole thing happen. 'He just killed Reed…and he's going to kill Percy…who are these people?' She asked herself.

Arizona closes her eyes and shrieks in terror of what she just witnessed, 'Where's Lexie…Oh my God, Lexie.' She thought the worse, after seeing two of her friends dead bodies soaked in their own blood, there was no doubt in her mind that these people were monsters and would kill anyone and anything in their path. Callie pushes the blonde out of her office with her gun lodged deep in her back. Arizona winces from the pain but bites her tongue and tries to ignore it.

Burke jiggles the duffel bag in the Latinas direction, "got it." he informs her. Callie just nods, a part of her didn't want Arizona to know she was a woman and who she was in that matter. She wasn't proud of what Alex made her do, but she had no choice, but to do it.

"Give her to me! " Burke waves his hands signaling for the brunette to hand Arizona over to him, Callie shoves the blonde into Burke, "Get the tape and rope, I have a feeling she might be a screamer." Burke winks at Arizona. The Latina does as he asks, she didn't really mind that he had taken charge, she didn't want to do the job anyway…the only thing that worried her is if Burke screw up, like he normally does that would be her ass handed to her by Karev not Preston's. Callie hands Burke the rope and tape, "No you do it…I'll hold her." He shakes his head. The brunette sighs to herself but Arizona could hear her very well, Callie roughly but as gently as she could ties the blondes hands behind her back, tight enough where she can't get out but lose enough so she could still move her wrist. Burke turns her around so she is facing the Latina, "too bad she's pretty….what a waste." Burke tells Callie.

"HELP! " Arizona cries out in hope someone would hear her.

"Who is going to help you this whole city is dead." Burke wraps his muscular bicep around the blonde's neck and pushes it hard against her throat. Arizona starts to cry she knows he is right, no one will save her, and she knew they were just going to get what they wanted out of her and then kill her in cold blood. Callie rips the long piece of tape off the gray roll in her hand, Arizona looks up into Callies unreadable brown eyes and the brunette sighs once again, she gently slaps the tape over the blondes mouth, giving the other man the impression she wasn't crumbling, because Callie Torres doesn't crumble.

Burke smiles in satisfaction, "Great let's go."

"Wait!" Mark yells.

"What man….lets go he's waiting, you know he doesn't like to wait." Burke yells back.

"I heard something." Mark tells them and walks over to the area of the noise.

"Good for you." Burke scuffs.

Arizona's scared blue eyes grow wide, 'Lexie?' she thought.

Mark throws one of the big industrial trash cans over onto its side, revealing a very shaken brunette with her knees up to her chest, crying. "My my my look what I found." He smirked and grabbed her forcefully by the arm pulling her up to her feet.

"Don't you dare hurt her?" Arizona mumbles against the tape.

"Shut up!" Burke hit her with his gun.

"What do you want to do with her, kill her or take her with us?" Burke asks Sloan.

"I don't know...she is hot." Mark runs the head of his gun slowly down Lexies cheek.

"Fine tie her up and tape her fucking mouth shut, and hurry the fuck up we have to go." Burke threw the tape and rope over at Mark, watching them land by his big black combat boots.

Arizona watches as Mark ties Lexie up, he isn't as gentle as the man who tied her up though and she could see he was hurting her assistant. Lexies eyes pleaded with the blonde, the fear shinning though them like the sun on a hot July morning. Arizona tries to lock eyes with the younger woman but her scrumming and crying was making that task rather difficult. Finally Lexie stops moving and opens her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks, the blonde stares at her trying to tell her they're going to be alright, just from that one stare. Lexie nods telling Arizona she understands and hopes she is right.

Mark finishes tying up the small brunette and pulls her to her feet, "Finally let's go! " Burke huffs and walks out with the two duffle bags in hand, Sloan and Lexie trailing not too far behind. When the two men were out of sight Callie loosens her grip on the blonde but still pushes her towards the black SUV.

Burke hops into the driver's side of the vehicle, placing the duffel bag down gently in the passenger's seat; he unlocks the doors for the others. Callie lightly shoves Arizona into the car directing her to the back row of seats. Mark hadn't been so gentle with Lexie whilst entering the SUV.

On the drive back Arizona leaned limply against the back window, with her eyes shut tightly 'Why is this happening? What do they even want with us? They probably just want to torture us some more….We are going to die today...I'm gonna die today.' The blonde's shoulders began to shake violently as she pondered the possibilities the rest of tonight may bring. Callie could hear the blonde's stifled sobs. Looking over at her body as it shivered with fear made her heart ache for the woman, but knowing she had to keep up her tough façade, she tore her eyes away from the scientist and continued watching the road ahead.

"Move it" Mark yells, shoving Lexie into the makeshift interrogation room. It was really poorly lit cellar to Alex's warehouse. It looked more like a crime scene waiting to happen. The two scientists were placed in seats at opposite sides of the room as Callie went to locate a more suitable light, while Burke and Avery went to update Karev.

Mark grabbed his flash light and shun the light of the object into Arizona's face, "Where were you on the night Dante Sieves was killed?" Mark yelled, ripping the tape from the blonde's mouth causing her to whimper loudly.

"Who…I don't even know who that is," The blonde cried.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with ya." He chuckled. "But seriously what's in that shit?"

"What's in….what are you talking about?" Arizona replied honestly

"Don't fucking bull shit me blondie, stop playing into the stereotype!" Mark says grabbing Arizona's face between his thumb and index finger.

"MARK!" Callie yells causing Mark to flinch.

"Jeez! What's your problem Torres?" Mark takes his hand away from Arizona's face, turning around completely to face Callie. He watched as she set the brighter light up

"I've got this one, you just…you get the other one….but stick to what we are looking for…and no other questions and no detours." He nodded, taking in her instructions before making his way over to Lexie.

"Look, point blank, give us the ingredients to the shit that's in that vile or I will slit her throat, cut out her esophagus and gift it to you…" Callie said firmly, turning to the terrified scientist.

"I… I..its.." Arizona stuttered, tears swiftly sliding down her cheeks.

"Cut the waterworks…What the fuck are the ingredients!" The brunette yelled, pausing to remove her mask along with the hair tie pinning her hair back. She shook her hair loose.

Arizona felt her breath catch at the sight of the brunette's appearance…without the mask that is, but quickly shook free her thoughts of how beautiful the Latina was considering…she was being interrogated by her…and quite possibly about to be murdered by her. "Ok, I see we're going to have to do this the hard way then." Callie circled the blonde; stopping behind Arizona she pulls her pistol from her pocket. Grabbing a hand full of golden tresses, she yanked Arizona's head back toward her chest with one hand and brought the gun to the side of the blonde's head. Callie brought her mouth to Arizona's ear, so close that the blonde could feel Callie's warm breath tickling the flesh there along with the brunette's lips pressing against her ear. "If you can't co-operate willingly…then I have no use for you. But don't think for one second that your death will be quick and painless like your little friends back at the lab…Oh no. You see…I like to give orders, to…be in charge…and I _hate _when people don't follow my orders…There are consequences." The brunette husked into Arizona's ear in an almost seductive manner.

"And…by the lack of answers you're giving me…I'd say you'd prefer the consequences." Callie said sauntering around the blonde once more this time stopping directly in front of her, squatting down to reach eye level with the seated blonde. She slowly dragged her pistol down Arizona's body, "You know…They say the most painful place on the body to get shot is your kneecap?" She positions the gun at the blonde's left knee. "Or was it the pelvis…." She feigns curiosity. "Oh what the hell…how about I just shoot you in both places and you can tell me which one hurts the most." She chuckles.

"Oh God, please no, Please…" Arizona cries harder.

"Orrr….you can just tell me what THE FUCK THE INGREDIENTS ARE." She raises her voice, shoving the gun into the blonde's neck forcefully, whilst cocking it.

"I don't know it!" The blonde screams while shutting her eyes tightly. "I swear I don't know it. I have it…I have it written down at at…at my house… I swear I don't know it…and Lexie doesn't know it either. I swear I am not lying."

The Latina smiled deviously, rubbing the pistol across the blonde's cheek, reveling in the fact that she was making progress with the blonde by finally getting her to talk. "Well I guess you and I will have to pay a visit to your house then." The Latina removes the gun from the frightened blonde's face and puts it back in her holster.

"Torres!" Mark pokes his head into the room. He had left the room a few minutes ago but Callie was too busy with Arizona to notice.

"What?" Callie spat.

"Alex needs to speak with us…he wants an update." He tells her.

The brunette turns back and looks at the blonde sitting a few inches away from her, "Alright, give me a few seconds." She waves him off.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," She starts to laugh, "That's right you can't…I crack myself up sometimes." She laughs as she walks out the door.

'Now let's see what dickhead wants, can't even give me five minutes, "I'm Karev, I want answers now". I'm going to give him something, but it's far from answers.' She rolls her eyes and joins the rest of the guys in front of Alex's' car.

"So?" Alex asks wiping his oil covered hands off on a dirty red rag.

"The brunette wouldn't crack…I tried everything; and I…I think she might have pissed herself on the way here though." Mark tells Alex, while both Burke and Avery try to stifle their laughter.

"Alright…" Alex nods thinking for a second as he plays with the small wrench in his hand.

"What about Barbie?" Karev directs his question to Callie.

"Wait, Alex what am I going to do with the other one?" Mark cuts the brunette off.

Alex shoots him a confused look, "What do you mean, what do you do with her Sloan...you can fuck and kill her afterwards for all I care…she is useless."

"That's not what I meant…she pissed herself boss, and if you let that shit sit for a long time it's going to start to smell like a outside john in there." Mark shook his head.

"What the fuck do I look like to you….a fucking care giver? I'm not a babysitter. If the bitch can't hold her bladder then it's her own damn fault, leave it. Now Torres…?" Alex hops up on top of the hood of his car.

"I asked her what the ingredients were and she told me she didn't know."

"BULLSHIT!" Alex yells.

Callie nods, "She said she didn't remember, but she has them written down."

"Where..?" Karev cuts her off again.

The brunette rolls her eyes becoming annoyed by his impatience. "At her house,"

Alex sits there staring at them for a minute, "Why the fuck are you four still standing here?"

The three men look stupidly at the frustrated man in front of them.

"GO why are you still here, get the bitch, get in your car, drive to her house, get the ingredients, get your useless asses back here and shove the cunt in with pissy pants and give me what I asked you dumbasses for this morning." Alex instructs them.

"Wait!" Alex stops them; they all turn around to face him.

"Torres you take the blondie, Sloan you take care of the other one." Karev changes his mind.

"What about us boss?" Avery asks.

"I don't know…go play with yourselves or something, just get the fuck out of my face." He waves them off and leans back against his windshield.

"Go play with yourselves or something." Avery mocked Alex as the four of them walked to the back of the warehouse. "Man I hate him."

Callie laughs, Sloan and her have always been Karev's favorites.

Callie reaches for the door knob to the room she left Arizona in, "Have fun playing with yourselves boys." She smirks and takes a deep breath, getting back into her serious badass mode, before she opens the door.

At the sound of the creaking door opening, Arizona looked up fresh salty tears stream down her bruising cheek. For a second the brunette felt bad for what they were doing, she didn't feel great about the idea either, she was doing what she had to do for herself, it's a dog eat dog world and she doesn't have time to sympathize with anyone, and that included beautiful blonde scientists. Her family and her own life were on the line, and this is her job now and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of it.

Callie takes three swift steps towards the blonde's chair; she grabs her by the back of her lab coat and picks her up off the chair. "Let's go!" She pushes Arizona out of the small room, and keeps a firm grip around her slim arm.

"Wher…where are we going…?" The blonde looks around looking for some sort of escape route.

"You're going to give me what I asked for, and if I find out you were lying to me, I will…" She looks into Arizona's scared blue eyes; Callie chokes back the lump in her throat. "I will kill you!" She clears her throat. 'What the fuck is wrong with you Torres, do your damn job,' Callie throws the blonde into the backseat not bothering to buckle her up, the brunette gets in the driver side and starts the car.

"Where the fuck is this place?" Callie demands an answer, showing Arizona she is in charge and it'll take more than a pair of beautiful blue eyes to make her feel sorry for what she is doing.

Arizona didn't answer her; instead she struggles to get up on the bucket seat above her. Callie slams down on her break sending the blonde across the car floor, her small body crashing into the two front seats. "Ow!" She cries out in pain.

"I asked you where the fuck am I going." The Latina angrily looks down at Arizona.

Arizona chokes back the tears forming in her eyes, "1..63 Ee..East 81st Strrreet" She stutters closing her eyes tightly and praying for this to all be over soon.


End file.
